Mi Maid Preferida
by Alma Descompuesta
Summary: En un lugar muy lejano en un desierto existía un reino llamado death city vivía su majestad llamado shinigami-sama y su hijo el príncipe death the kid. Y una maid llamada chrona makenshi y su hermano ragnarok, ambos trabajan para el príncipe, pero que pasa si el príncipe se enamora de su maid, le corresponderá entre esta guerra de muerte que se aproxima.


Capítulo 1: el extraño death city

En un lugar muy lejano en un desierto existía un reino llamado death city vivía su majestad llamado shinigami-sama y su hijo el príncipe death the kid. Ambos dirigían su pueblo con justicia. Todos los ciudadanos eran diferentes algunos podían ver las almas de los demás y la mayoría tenían sangre de arma. Dedicados a misiones peligrosas y secretas para todos el mundo, ocultos en las sombras.

Así eran todas los días "normales" en aquel reino oculto del mundo, pero algo sucedía en el castillo, se puede apreciar a una peli rosa corriendo con un vestido negro, con un delantal, unas medias blancas largas y unas zapatillas de color negro. Se llama chrona makenshi. Corriendo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con detalles dorados era muy….. Era muy…. Simétrica **(ya saben quién está del otro lado XD)** se paró en frente solo para entrar y caminar sigilosamente hasta una cama donde se veía un bulto en medio.

Chrona: nee despierta kid-kun hoy tienes una reu… -fue interrumpida cuando dos brazos la agarraron y la empujaron hacia delante cayendo encima del bulto.

Kid: buenos días chrona-dijo con una sonrisa

Chrona: sabes que no es gracioso eso cierto-dijo haciendo un puchero

Kid: lo sé, pero me gusta ver tu cara cuando lo hago

Chrona: nunca cambias cierto, vamos a desayunar

Hace 10 años desde chrona y su hermano fueron contratados en el castillo, antes solo para acompañar a kid a jugar, pero un día ellos desaparecieron y los encontraron heridos juntos en un puente en las afuera de la ciudad, no había rastro de quien pudo ser o de sus padres.

Después de ese día el rey los acogió y les dio un hogar en el castillo, chrona era su maid y ragnarok su mayordomo personales de kid desde hace 6 años. Siempre los acompañaban en cualquier lugar e incluso cuando se iba de viaje.

Así después de vestirse correctamente se dirigieron a la sala para esperar que los otros reinos vengan para dirigir los siguientes años. Se encontraba la familia real albarn del norte, la familia evan's del este, la familia Star del oeste y la familia diehl del sur.

Chrona: aquí está el señor death-dijo señalando con una mano a kid que se encontraba a su lado, todos hicieron una reverencia al nombrado

Kid: por favor tomen asiento, como sabrán les invoque aquí por una razón, las brujas últimamente sus ataques son más seguidos y la caza de kishins ha sido imposible gracias a ellas

?: Estoy de acuerdo con él, si seguimos así el mundo caerá en la locura muy pronto- dijo una joven de ojos jade, piel clara y pelo ceniza con dos coletas. De nombre maka representante de la familia albarn del norte

¿?: Si eso pasa va a ver más trabajo y eso no es cool-dijo un joven de pelo albino, ojos rojos y piel un poco morena. De nombre soul representante de los evan's del este

¿?: NYAHAHAHAHA SI ESO PASA, YO EL GRAN OREE-SAMA ACABARA CON TODOS ESOS KISHINS JUNTO CON MI DIOSA STUBAKI-dijo o más bien gritando un joven de pelo azul, piel morena y ojos verdes. Su nombre Black*Star representante de los Star del oeste

Stubaki: por favor B*S ser un poco caballeroso con los demás-dijo intentando calmar a su prometido, era una linda joven de pelo negro con una coleta, ojos violeta y piel clara. Stubaki la futura esposa de Black*Star

¿?: si eso es cierto tendremos que preparar un plan por si las brujas ataquen aquí, considerando que aquí hay más técnicos y armas que cualquiera de nuestros reinos-dijo una joven de pelo rosa, ojos verde y piel clara. Su nombre kim diehl representante de los diehl del sur

Kid: bien, entonces mañana podremos en marcha en plan-dijo serio solo para retirarse junto con chrona detrás de él.

Chrona: joven kid que va a ser, si las brujas vienen a death city

Kid: lo que sea necesario, chrona por eso quiero que llames a liz y Patty para que vengan a death city para mañana en la mañana

Chrona: como ordene joven kid

* * *

 **les gusto esta historia o les pareció algo absurdo, recuerden visitar mi**

 **continuo o lo dejo?. BYE BYE**


End file.
